


The Showdown

by dondena



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: Crossover. Got this idea from watching the old Goosebumps series.A young girl helps Randall down in the swamps, but there is also trouble inside her house from something different. But what will be the outcome?





	1. Chapter 1

Down in the Louisiana bayou, there was a lonely little girl named Wendy. She was nine years old. She had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She felt so out of her element at school and even at home. Her parents and older sister liked to be in the entertainment business and did many charity events. Those were not things she was interested in, though they made her come to them. 

Her mom was a dancer and cheerleader, her dad was a singer, while her sister was more of a ventriloquist. She liked the wooden or plastic dummies. 

Wendy was more of a loner type, but she did love animals. She wanted to include a pet in their entertainment. Her parents said she could if she ever found the right one, like a dog or something. But she really wanted something more than a dog. Something special. But the more exotic special animals were something that they couldn’t afford. 

Her sister, Jayden, often picked on her because she didn’t have an act to go in their show. She was thirteen. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was about 5’5. 

They lived out in the country. It provided the great opportunities for practicing outside, but also keeping on the lookout for wild animals. Their house was two stories high. It was big enough. 

Lately, on the news, there had been reports of a strange creature that lived out in the bayou that had a reputation for stealing from people’s trash or raiding chicken coops and could just disappear without a trace. But no one had been hurt, yet.

Wendy was curious about this creature. Most of the time she stayed out of trouble, but she was willing to risk it to see if she could catch a glimpse of this strange creature. 

It was the month of March right now. It hardly ever got cold down here in this state, so it had been mostly warm all winter long. 

Randall Boggs had been in this swamp for over three long months. He so wanted to go home and get revenge on those two for having dropped him in this insane swamp. He had to resort to stealing from human’s trash mainly for his food needs now, and sometimes taking eggs or chickens from their cages. But he would also try to catch other swamp animals when he could. 

He had made his own spear with a knife he had stolen and tied to a pole stick he had designed. Aside from dumpster diving for food, he also went after thrown away tools that could help aid him if necessary. 

He mostly avoided being seen by the humans, but there were some that had gotten glimpses of him. That was when he made sure to vanish. He would usually find cover in the trees. 

After having been beaten by a human mother with a shovel after he first arrived, and barely managed to escape, Randall knew that humans were too dangerous to be trusted. 

Randall would do some rounds during the day to see what he could find, but he didn’t get close to human settlements until after dark. 

One day, he was passing by a huge two story house. He spotted the trash that was put out for garbage pickup the next day. He looked around for signs of humans. The car was gone so he went over and began rummaging through the trash. 

Inside, Wendy was just playing with toy animals that she had. Then she heard some strange noises. Her sister was upstairs on the phone. It was around sunset right now and their parents were out having fun. 

She went to investigate the sounds and outside, was a strange creature going through the trash! Could this be the creature from the news? 

It didn’t look all that scary, but it was strange looking. She was all too curious about this creature. She went outside. She hoped it had a friendly side. 

Randall was looking for food and supplies, but then, the door opened up, revealing a young girl stepping out. It made him take off and he instantly vanished. 

“Hey, wait! I only want to make friends!” Wendy called after him. 

Randall had vaguely heard the kid, but he was too determined to just get away. Even if the car was gone, a parent still could have been home too. 

Wendy was disappointed, but maybe she could find a way to make friends with this creature. 

Randall had found some good food in the trash and would be sure to come back again, just when humans weren’t around.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy kept on the lookout over the following days out her window at night. The creature tended to come when there was trash out. They didn’t have chickens or any pets for that matter. 

When she mentioned she wanted a pet lizard, her family was dumbfounded. “A lizard won’t help you in the show, Wendy.” Her dad, Tim, said. 

“Just try to think of getting a dog instead.” Her mom, Heather, said. 

“I don’t want a dog. I want a lizard. And maybe I don’t want to perform in the show. I hate it there. I’m just not a performer. I’m already treated like a freak at school, I don’t need it here at home too.” Wendy said. 

“Honey, the right pet will come along. You’re only just old enough now to where you could start to show more responsibility around here and look after a pet.” Her mom said. 

Wendy really wanted the lizard she saw out in the wild. She wanted to tame it. Do what no one else could do. She knew it was scared, but she had to find a way to find it. 

She began to keep an eye out at night for it to wander around the property. Sometimes she would catch glimpses in the shadows of the woods, but it wouldn’t take long for them to vanish. Something was out there. And on garbage days, that was when she saw it the most. 

Wendy had a special dollhouse out a little ways from the house just for her to play in. Her parents had gotten it for her. She thought of maybe bringing the lizard there should she catch it. 

On the next garbage day, she snuck out of the other side of the house late at night. She wanted to get a good look at the lizard without him knowing she was watching him outside. She stayed close to the house and waited. She hoped he would show tonight. 

It wasn’t long before there were movements from the woods. She saw it was a long, skinny lizard creature. It seemed to have more limbs than an average one. He even stood upright when he was going through the trash. He didn’t just boldly tear into it right away like some average varmint would. He tried to untie a bag and when that didn’t work, then he tore into the bag. 

Randall found some good food scraps in the bag. He ate what he could find. Then he heard a snap of twig. 

Wendy had wanted to venture closer and she stepped on a twig. She instantly froze. 

Randall looked around and didn’t see anything, but he wasn’t taking a chance. He took off back to the woods. 

“Drak!” Wendy said in a low voice. She went back inside, disappointed, but she was glad that she had seen him again. 

The next morning, Tim came inside from looking around outside and he saw the garbage had once again been torn open. 

“Varmints are getting bad again. I may have to catch them and get rid of them.” He said. “We can’t have this happening every day.” 

Heather agreed with him. 

Wendy didn’t like the sound of that. “But Daddy, the creature is only just trying to find food.” 

“It needs to learn to find its own food. I’m sorry, Wendy, but this getting into our trash is absolute nonsense. It has to be taken care of, now off to school with you.” Tim said. 

Wendy really hated the school excuse for everything. She hated school period. She had no friends and her teachers were no help either. She was just a very kind of different. She liked weird things, and her family was weird in a way. She was a very serious girl and she was ignored or picked on just because of a lot of these people knowing who her family was. 

While his daughter was at school, Tim set some traps around the place. He had to catch this thing and get rid of it. 

When Wendy and his sister both came home, Tim warned them to stay inside for the next few days. He had to catch the animal responsible for raiding their trash. 

Jayden didn’t have a problem with it. She began practicing with her dummy for next weekend’s show. It was only Tuesday. 

Wendy did have a problem with it though. She didn’t want the creature caught, at least not with traps. 

But both her parents snapped at her that she wasn’t to go out to the backyard. Not even to go to her dollhouse. She grumpily went to her room. But after everyone went to bed that night, she was planning on going out and springing those evil traps. 

Tim was sure to set some fresh trash out tonight to lure in the creature. He was sure one of the traps would catch it. But he was so sick of picking up trash every day. 

That night, everyone went to bed but Wendy. She waited for an hour and then made her way downstairs quietly. She went out the back door to not make so much noise. She found a good stick and went looking around the edge of the woods for the traps. She soon found one and then two and three. 

The trash was ripe for the taking. Randall was watching again. He didn’t see the little girl wandering about. He began to come from the shadows of the woods, but he didn’t know about it until it was too late. 

A big steel trap clamped on his left front leg. It made him cry out and go down. He looked down and saw a trap on his leg. He tried to get it off, but the pain was unbearable and the muscles of the trap were too strong. 

Wendy heard a sound and a scream over to her left. She went to go see who it was. 

Randall heard some footsteps approaching. This was it. His life was over. He was in too much pain to vanish. And within seconds, a young girl appeared. 

Wendy had a flashlight for an emergency. But here in the moonlight, she saw what she had been seeing for a while now, the lizard creature. She could see he was frightened. He tried to pull away, but the trap stopped him from going anywhere. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” She said. “I was out here trying to get rid of these things. I’m sorry I didn’t get to that one in time. My dad said you have been raiding our trash, and yes, I’ve seen you do it.” She went forward. “But it’s got to be hard trying to find enough food out there. I don’t blame you for getting into our trash.” 

Randall couldn’t believe this child was talking to him like he was a normal person. He stayed quiet. Was she going to alert her father? Or was she going to kill him or let him go? 

“I’ll try to get this off. I can give you some food if you stop raiding our trash. And with this leg hurt, I can take care of this.” Wendy said. She had seen some medical shows before. 

She brought out the flashlight and shown it on the trap. The leg was caught good in there. She sat down on her hands and knees and began to pull hard. The jaws were strong, but she had enough strength to where she just got it to open up enough to where the lizard could pull his leg free. 

For Randall, it was a relief to have his leg free, but with this being a front leg, it would make it harder to walk or run on all fours. But he could walk on seven good limbs too. He began to move off. 

“Wait. I can treat your leg.” Wendy said. 

This kid had to be kidding. She was too young to know what to do. 

“Can you wait here? I’ll go get the first aid kit.” Wendy said. 

Randall did need his leg to be in good shape. He didn’t want to move anyway. Pain seared through his leg. The girl ran to the house. It wasn’t long before she returned. 

She had the first aid kit and something that smelled good in a bag. 

“I have some food here for ya.” She said. “Some sliced ham.” 

Wendy gave a slice to him. “Here. I’ve seen you use your front legs like hands.” 

This kid was somewhat getting under is skin, but he was hungry. He grabbed the meat from her despite his pain. He ate it real fast, and hoping nothing would happen. 

“I can fix your leg, but we have to do it away from the house. This way.” Wendy said. She held out another piece of ham and reluctantly, Randall got on all of his good limbs and limped after her. He followed the flashlight. 

Soon, she led him into the woods just beyond the house to a smaller looking house. 

“This is my playhouse. My parents don’t come here. You’ll be safe here.” 

Wendy led him inside. 

He wouldn’t normally let anyone do this for him, but he was alone out here and he needed help. He saw some blankets and he collapsed onto them. 

“If you’ll let me, I can treat your leg now.” The girl said. 

Randall grimaced. She began to touch the sore leg. He growled. 

“It’s okay. You gotta let me.” 

He bared his teeth and endured the kid to touching his hurt leg. It was broken. 

“I know you can understand me. You have to understand, this is going to hurt.” 

Wendy began to gently manipulate the bones. Randall growled a lot, but also let out some moans of pain. 

When she was done, she put a splint and bandages on the leg. It did seem to make it feel better if though it still felt like it was on fire. There was also some blood on her hands too from the wounds the trap had created. 

“I’m sorry that it hurt, but here’s some more ham to take your mind off the pain and to reward you for letting me do it.” Wendy said and gave him another piece of ham.

Randall was still grumpy at her. But he felt nothing happening from the other piece and took the ham from her. He gobbled that down too. 

“Here’s the rest. You can stay here and I’ll look after you. I’ll bring you food so you don’t have to raid the trash anymore. We can do things together when you get better, if you feel like it.” 

Randall didn’t want to do anything with this kid. But he was grateful for the treatment and food. It would be nice not to have to raid trash anymore. 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone about you. Just stay out of sight and in here. You’ll be safe. Goodnight. I have to go to bed now.” Wendy said and left the dollhouse. 

He thought it was a relief when she was gone. Despite his pain, he was glad for a place to be offered to him to get an adequate rest. He would stay at least until he recovered and that could be awhile. 

It was nice of this little girl to offer her help to him, but she was no doctor. What if his leg didn’t heal right? His leg was surely broken. She had tried, but there was no telling how the leg would heal without a real doctor. 

Randall wanted to go back to his world for help, but if he did, he would be bound to be arrested sooner or later. He didn’t need that. He would remain here and take his chances, at least, for now. A girl her age was still bound to have a monster to her room anyway. It would be the best course if he wanted to get back. 

Wendy went back into the house and put the first aid kit away. She was so glad she had lured the strange lizard to her playhouse. He would be safe there. Now she had her pet lizard. But it would be awhile before she ever told anyone about him. She washed up and went to bed real happy. 

At the playhouse, Randall planned on playing the quiet animal for awhile, but he would eventually reveal to the girl what he really was. For right now though, he had to play this part so he could get well enough. If she turned on him, it could be trouble. He could still vanish, but his bandages would give him away and he couldn’t run on this leg.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Wendy got up early and went out to her playhouse to make sure that what she had seen last night hadn’t been a dream. There, in the house, was a big purple lizard. 

Randall heard creaking and the door opened before he could vanish. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was only the girl. 

“Here, I brought you some leftover chicken.” Wendy said. 

Randall raised himself up and he took the bag. The food did smell good. He took a breast out and began to nibble on it. 

“My name is Wendy by the way.” The girl said. 

Randall looked over at her. He continued to play the silent treatment. He didn’t want her to know he could talk yet. 

“I wonder what I’m going to call you.” 

Randall looked around and he did see some paper and a crayon. 

“Wendy! Time for school!” A distant female voice called.

“I hate school. Be right there!” Wendy called back. “My mom. Sorry, got to go. We’ll figure out your name later.” She said and left him alone, also leaving a bottle of water for him too. 

When he was done with his breakfast, he moved over to the table and used the crayon to write his first name down. He looked out the windows a bit, but the pain got to him and laid back down again. This was so boring. He wanted to be back at work scaring again. Not out here. He soon fell asleep again. 

Wendy had a better day that day, as she seemed happier than usual. It was something different, but her bullies still picked on her anyway. They asked her about what was up, but she wouldn’t tell them. 

When she got home, she put her school things inside and went out to the playhouse again. Randall was once again awoken when she came in. 

“It was so hard not to get through today without thinking about you and what I am going to call you.” She said. 

Randall then slid the paper out to her. 

Wendy picked it up. 

“Ran…dall… Randall?” 

He nodded his head once. 

“You are not a normal lizard if you can spell.” 

Of course he wasn’t a normal lizard. He was a banished monster. 

“I know you can understand me. Who are you, really?” 

There was no fooling this kid. “You really want to know?” He suddenly spoke. 

Wendy was shocked. She stumbled backward. 

Once she calmed down and sat up, she said, “Yes. Sorry about that, you just startled me with being able to talk.” 

“I’m a monster. Of course I can talk, Kid.” 

“A monster?” 

“You know, we come out of the closet and scare kids like you. You should be afraid of me.” 

“I had one of those but they stopped coming. My parents thought I was crazy for talking about it. They never believe me anyway. They always think I make things up, like I have an overactive imagination.” Wendy said. 

“A lot of parents are bound to tell their kids that.”

Randall figured she had outgrown her monster then. This was a letdown that he wouldn’t be able to get home. He would have to move on after his leg got well. 

“How’s your leg?” 

“Doing better. I don’t normally say it, but thank you for helping me.” 

“You’re welcome. I hope we can be friends, Randall. I don’t have any at school and my family doesn’t pay any attention to me. All they care about is their show.” 

“What show?” 

“An entertainment show they do on weekends. My dad’s a singer. My mom’s a dancer and cheerleader, and my sister is a ventriloquist.” 

“A what?” Randall asked. 

“What?” 

“Your sister is a what?” 

“Ventriloquist. She holds this big toy doll in her arms and on her lap and she makes it talk. A dummy is what it’s called.” 

“Oh. What do you do?” 

“Nothing. I just attend it. I don’t want to take part in it unless I have my own act. They insist that I get a dog soon. I don’t want a dog. Dogs are everywhere, but I want something more special.” 

Randall could see where this was going. “Don’t get any ideas about me, Kid.” 

“I know, not now, maybe when you’re better.” 

“Probably not ever.” 

“Well then, you could still be my special friend. I am helping you after all.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” He said. 

“Just lay low for a little while. My dad still has traps set out and he needs to think that you moved on. Just stay in here and you’ll be safe. I need to go and do my homework before my mom gets home. After dinner, I’ll get you some dinner too.” 

“Good.” 

Wendy left Randall to his own thoughts. He knew she would be disappointed when he got well and moved on. But for now, he would put on the friend act. 

She brought him some meatloaf towards sunset. Her parents let her come out to the playhouse a little before bedtime as it was and it was okay she was outside, they just didn’t know she had a guest in her playhouse. Tim told her to only go on the path to her playhouse to stay clear of the traps. She would. 

Tim had been ticked when he found some of his traps had been sprung. He figured this creature was smarter than he thought. Something else would have to be done. 

Randall was bored out of his mind just sitting here in this little playhouse. He didn’t mind the food, but he wanted to be doing something. Anything. 

His leg was feeling a lot better, but was still sore. He could walk on it, if with a limp. He walked the path to edge of the trees, vanishing for good measure. He looked up at the house. What he wouldn’t give to go home to his own cozy apartment. 

He stayed in the middle of the straight path as that was what Wendy had told him that she could come and go that way safely, so he would too. He looked in the windows and saw the house looked nice on the inside. 

There was a guitar in the kitchen, cheerleader sticks against the wall in the living room. Randall cringed just to possibly be hit by them. With his leg hurt, he wasn’t going to climb the walls unless he had to. His splint would give him away. He could take on almost any disguise of the wall or bushes around him if threatened, keeping the braced leg hidden. 

……………

A few days later, after seeing no more trash being torn open, Tim wasn’t so mad anymore, but to him, it didn’t mean that that creature wasn’t still out there. Wendy had suggested it had moved on. 

Wendy began to try to get Randall to walk around more out there and he was doing fine. She began to get him out of the playhouse to walk around with her and talk. She liked having him to talk to. She asked him what he was interested in for games. 

Randall did like to trick people. He was good at hide and seek and tag. There might be others that he had yet to discover. And when he had lived with the RORs, there had also been ping pong. 

Wendy also introduced him to tea parties and dress ups. He wasn’t too crazy for these, but he did it to please her, just to ease his own boredom. 

He eventually had some faith in her to show her his secrets. His blending abilities and climbing abilities. She thought it was amazing. He could hang from his tail and hind legs and monkey around up in high places. 

Even a few times, he pulled her up into the trees so they could get a larger view of the house and the land around it. To Wendy, no regular pet could ever be as impressive as Randall was. 

This took place over the majority of Randall’s leg healing. As his leg continued to get better, if nights became real chilly, he would make his way to the side of the house and he would find his way to Wendy’s window. When he knocked and got her attention, she was happy to let him inside as long as he wouldn’t make any noise. 

Randall was used to knowing how to be stealthy. He always remained quiet and sometimes they would talk in whispered voices till Wendy fell asleep. He would then go to a corner where there was some blankets set up for him, plus some toys. It was supposed to be a way to trick Wendy’s family. 

It would be Wendy’s alarm clock that woke both of them up in the mornings. They would both get up and Randall was to go back outside through the window. 

Her mom would always come and make sure she was up and ready for school on weekdays. She could sleep in on weekends. Randall liked staying in the house better than the playhouse, but the alarm clock going off was the cue for Randall to get out of the house before he was seen by her parents. He was to remain a secret from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the weeks since Wendy had found Randall, her personality had changed from being quiet and shy, to one of more boldness and standing up for herself. Randall had been teaching her some things. At least while she was at school, she had toughened up against her bullies. She didn’t use violence, but she did use their words against them to get them to think twice about taking her on. They did begin to back off of her, but she still wished for some humans friends too. 

Before long, some of the more shyer kids did approach her and ask if they did want to be friends. Wendy was fine with that. She welcomed the company, and she did stand up for her new friends. 

Wendy was so excited she was finally making some new friends that she did tell Randall about them. 

“You haven’t told them about me, have you?” He asked. 

“No, of course not. But they have asked me where I have been learning to become the tough girl I am now. I haven’t said anything about you to anyone, as I have promised. I just say I can’t reveal my source.” Wendy said. 

“It’s good you’re gaining friends. I never had many friends growing up. I was disliked by nearly everyone.” 

“I know you have a temper, but why should everyone hate you?” 

“Just being a reptile. I wasn’t always as I am now as you know me to be. I used to be the shy, quiet type, and yet I was so smart. But by college I learned some new ways.” 

Randall still hadn’t told her of why he was out here when he should be back home. He had a feeling it wouldn’t work out too well. 

But over his time being here with her, he had began to see her in a new light, that human kids weren’t all that bad. In fact, they seemed to have much in common with monster kids, just different looks. They went to school, had friends and bullies and had to listen to grown ups boss them around. 

Wendy still complained of the shows that her family did, that she hated it. Her family wanted her to be part of it, but she didn’t want to. 

Randall had yet to even witness one of the family’s shows. He tried some encouragement. “It can’t be all that bad.” 

“Come to one and see what I mean.” She said. “Next weekend, we are taking our truck to a New Orleans show. You could come. Just you know, stay out of sight.” 

“I know that. Sure. Why not?” He said. 

Wendy had just removed his splint, so he would be able to go and hide out.   
……………..

Wendy’s sister, Jayden, had begun having problems with her current dummy staying in shape. It’s head kept popping off when she worked on laughing jokes or trying to make it seem like it was laughing. 

A lot of people laughed at her antics and jokes with her dummy, Brian. It had brown, soft hair, wore a yellow shirt and black pants. She loved to hear an audience laugh at her jokes and when she was performing with her special toy friend. She wished her sister would find an act to fit in with the performances. 

Tim and Heather had offered to get her a dog many times, but she said no. It was so strange, what kid wouldn’t want a dog? 

Wendy would now reply, “I have some friends now to hang with. I don’t need a dog.” She was sticking up for herself when needed, but it was still not understood why she didn’t want to be part of the act. 

That weekend, the family was packing up for the stuff to take to have a show in the uptown area of New Orleans. 

Wendy made sure Randall got into the truck bed. He was under a curtain so he wouldn’t have to stay invisible the whole way. He had just been invisible while following and getting in the back. 

It was warm that day, but the wind whipping under the curtain did make Randall a little chilly. He would stay in the truck bed until Wendy told him it was safe. He would stay out of sight. 

Once there, Wendy hurriedly hopped out of the truck’s back seat. It was one of those big red trucks with a back seat. She got to the back and said, “Randall, it’s time to get out now.” Luckily her family didn’t hear her. 

Randall vanished and slithered away from the truck to a nearby building with an overhang porch high up. No one was on it and curtains in the windows were closed. But he went to the roof instead. He watched Wendy and her family unpack the truck and set the stage up for their act. He hoped this would be entertaining, much more than sitting in the playhouse at their home. 

An audience soon gathered to see what would happen. Randall was a high up audience. He saw Wendy just sitting in the audience too. Every now and again, she would look up at him. 

Wendy wished she could join Randall on the roof. 

Tim sang a few songs with his guitar and he got some good applause. He also told some jokes, which the audience loved. 

Next was Heather’s turn. She did a few different kinds of dances and she also got good applause. The family did get money too for their acts. 

From Randall’s perspective, it hadn’t been too boring. Watching it was something new to him and he learned some things. He had never seen humans dance before and was enticed by how a human could move their body, from when he had watched Heather dance. 

Last was Jayden with her dummy, Brian. She got all set up and began her act. 

Now Randall could see what a ‘dummy’ was that Wendy had spoken of. He thought that was a bit ridiculous, but watched anyway. 

Jayden did well until the jokes and laughing parts came on and when she tried to make Brian laugh, she had hoped wouldn’t happen happened. Brian’s head popped off, again. 

It spooked some of the youngest kids. “Sorry everyone, this just happens sometimes.” Jayden apologized. She felt so embarrassed. 

Randall couldn’t help but laugh at that part. So did Wendy. 

Some of the audience left to calm their kids down. 

Tim came onto the stage. “That’s all for today, folks. Thank you for coming to see us.” 

The audience all got up and dispersed. 

Randall took that as his cue to just watch and see what happened next. 

The family began to clean up while Jayden complained. “That was so embarrassing, Dad. You said you were going to get me a new one.” 

“So I did. Go check the truck. It was going to be a surprise for when we got home.” Tim said. 

“Really? Where did you get it?” 

“Here in town.” 

Jayden went to the truck and found a leftover trunk in the back. She pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was a creepy looking red headed dummy. It said Slappy on the top box lid. 

Wendy thought it dumb that she was seeing her sister get a new dummy. He was creepy looking. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Jayden said. Tim was happy with her response. 

Jayden picked Slappy up and saw a card in the pocket. She thought it was like a business card, but instead it was some weird words and she read them aloud. They all thought it weird. 

“Funny language to be on a business card.” Jayden said. 

“Always surprises to be found. But now, let’s load up and go home. Our job is done here for today.” Tim said. 

Jayden gave her new dummy a hug, only missing the eyebrows and eyes looking angry or an evil grin on Slappy’s face. He was put back in his box for travel back home. They had no idea this dummy had come to life. 

Once everything was packed up and ready to go, Randall climbed down from the rooftop, invisible. He climbed in and once again, got under the curtain. He was ready to go too. It had been a busy day. 

Getting the new dummy had cheered Jayden up big time. She just wished she could have used him before that humiliating event at the show right in front of everyone. 

At home they all unloaded the truck and Wendy told Randall it was safe to get out first. He headed back to the playhouse, unseen. 

Jayden happily took the case up to her room and took Slappy out of his case. Slappy did take a good look around himself. The girl began to try to get a new routine started with him. Then it was time for dinner and she sat him on a bench where he would stay when she had other things to do. Though the dummy had other plans in mind. 

The nights had been particularly warm lately, so Randall was staying out in the playhouse. He only came into Wendy’s room when it was cold or chilly out. Wendy had once again, brought him some more food out there. 

Tonight, some certain events began happening. By now, with no signs of the creature, Tim had picked up all his traps and Randall was free to wander as he pleased, but staying away from the trash. 

That night, Slappy snuck off the bench and went to cause some trouble. The youngest kid could possibly take the blame for his antics. He had heard some of the things they said to her. 

He took a paintbrush and went and painted on Jayden’s door and on Tim’s guitar. His eyes had grown used to the dark. He put the brush by Wendy’s door and went back to Jayden’s room to the bench. 

In the morning, as usual, Wendy got up and went out to give Randall his breakfast. She didn’t even know of the damage caused last night. 

“I know I don’t like the look of Jayden’s new dummy. He’s so creepy.” 

“You have me, let her have what makes her happy.” 

His friendship with her had softened some things about him over the past several weeks. 

“Yeah, I know, but he’s still creepy.” Wendy said. “I have to go now.” 

“See ya.” 

Wendy went back to the house to get ready for school and have her breakfast, but she found her parents and sister mad at her. They showed her what had happened. Some nasty words were on Jayden’s door, too nasty to say. And on Tim’s guitar. 

“You are going to spend tonight cleaning up these messes, young lady.” Tim said angrily. 

“But I didn’t do them, Dad.” 

“So who did?” Jayden demanded. 

“I don’t know, but I didn’t do it.” Wendy said. 

“That’s enough. Go get ready for school.” Heather said. 

Wendy was mad her family didn’t believe her. She hoped Randall hadn’t done that. But he had been outside. She would talk with him later. 

When she got home, she went straight for the playhouse. “Randall, you weren’t in the house last night, were you?” 

“No. Why?” 

“When we went to bed last night, everything was fine, but we all woke up this morning and there was nasty words written on Jayden’s door and on my dad’s guitar. And now I have to spend the evening cleaning it all up.” 

“When I’m in your house, I’m only in your room, remember? So no, it wasn’t me.” 

“Then I wonder who did it.” 

“I might be able to find out if you let me in.” 

“That would be great, but let’s wait another night and see if it happens again, if something happens again.” 

Randall was okay with that, but he didn’t want to take the blame for anything he didn’t do. Then he heard Wendy called to the house. 

“Gotta go.” 

“Good luck.” 

Wendy spent the most of the rest of the evening cleaning up the messes. She wasn’t even allowed to have dinner for this punishment and no going out to her playhouse. 

It was only after she was sure that she snuck out of her room and went down to the kitchen and got some food from the fridge. Slappy had heard footsteps and stayed for a moment. 

The door opened and closed. The girl had gone outside. The dummy was quick and quiet on his feet. He was in her room and saw her going to the woods. She had something in her hands. Just what he could use to his advantage. 

He went downstairs and broke Heather’s cheerleading sticks and put them through the guitar strings and went back upstairs. This was about the time that Wendy came back in. 

She had shared a bucket of chicken with Randall. She had been hungry going without dinner. On her way back up, she didn’t notice the damaged things of her parents. She would find out in the morning. 

Slappy was happy hearing all the chaos the next morning. He thrived on it. 

Wendy may not have always been happy with her parents for doing what they did, but she knew better than to mess with their stuff. She ended up being grounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Over a week later, trouble was still happening on and off. Not every night, and when Randall had been let in, he didn’t see anything. It just didn’t happen that night. But he did want to help Wendy. 

The new routine was practiced and Wendy was not thrilled to watch it. Slappy saw how the younger girl was not happy about this. He began his own little plot to get her into trouble again. 

One night, she stayed up and kept her door a crack and she waited for the culprit. She saw the dummy walking about on his own! Once she heard him downstairs, she quietly followed. 

Her parents were on the couch asleep after having watched a movie. Slappy picked up the guitar and was about to slam the guitar on one of her parents. 

Wendy couldn’t let it happen. She ran and slammed herself on the dummy, awakening her parents. 

“What the?!” Heather shouted in fear. 

“Wendy!” Tim cried out. 

“How could you do that?” Heather asked. 

“He was going to hit you guys, I had to stop him.” 

“Now you go about blaming Jayden’s dummy? Wendy, I’m deeply disappointed in you.” Tim said. “We’ll talk about this in the morning. Now get back to bed.” 

Wendy knew there was no arguing with him. 

Slappy liked this chaos. He was separated from the guitar by Heather. He was put back in Jayden’s room. He didn’t move again that night. 

Wendy was getting tired of being blamed for all this trouble and now she knew who was causing it: Slappy the creepy dummy. But who would believe her? Randall might. 

Soon, the punishment was over and Wendy was allowed to have a friend over for the first time. The friend got curious about her sister’s room and found the dummies in there. She got too close to Slappy and he caused some more trouble. 

It ended up with the friend breaking up their friendship and calling her the freak she was. 

Her mom walked in on the trouble and her dad would be punishing her when he got home. Jayden wasn’t happy with her either for being in her room without her permission. 

Jayden locked Slappy and Brian up in her closet. 

Wendy was not allowed to go to her playhouse for a week. But she always snuck down to get Randall his food. He would come to her room. 

“It’s that dummy. I saw him, Randall.” 

“Are you sure? Toys don’t usually come alive.” 

“Randall, I’m not the type to cause trouble for my family. This only started after he came into the picture. I hate him! I want him gone! I’m tired of being blamed for his trouble!” 

“I’ve tried to see what’s causing the trouble and I haven’t seen anything.” 

“He just doesn’t seem to do anything when you’re in here. Maybe he knows you’re in here, I don’t know.” 

“I’ll keep a look out tonight.” 

“Thanks.” 

Wendy slept while Randall watched from the ceiling. He soon heard noises that sounded like shoe footsteps. He went over the cracked open door and staying on the ceiling, he saw what she had talked about. This was the proof she needed, another witness seeing it. 

Randall opened the door and followed him. He kept his movements so stealthy he couldn’t be heard or seen. He stayed invisible. 

He saw Slappy open some cupboards. He began throwing things about making loud crashes. It woke the whole house. Randall had to stop this. 

Slappy suddenly heard a growling noise and out of nowhere, he was hit into a wall. But when there were footsteps running from upstairs, Randall quickly ran out the door. 

Slappy was winded, but fine. That had been strange. That had never happened before. He had just been hit out of nowhere. He just stayed at the wall, pretending to be just a toy. 

Wendy was the first downstairs and saw the mess. “What happened?” 

When her parents got down there, they were convinced she did it. “Wendy, I know you might be mad, but this is going too far.” Tim said. 

“I didn’t do this, Dad. He did!” She pointed at Slappy at the wall.

“Don’t you feed us that lie. Get upstairs now!” Tim ordered. 

“Jayden, get your dummy and take him upstairs and lock him up.” Heather said. 

Jayden picked Slappy up and took him back upstairs and put him in his case, locking it. 

Tim and Heather cleaned up the mess and were going to be tired and cranky the next day. 

Wendy went to find out later to find out what happened with Randall.

“I saw him sacking the kitchen. I stopped him.” 

“But not before it got me blamed again.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Just stay out here tonight. I’ll take care of this when I can.” Wendy said. 

Randall got his own food the next few days from sneaking into the kitchen. Wendy didn’t come out to see him. She was mad at him. He had tried to help, but she got punished over and over again. 

He knew it was about time for him to move on again. But he did want to help her beat this problem before he moved on. She had saved his life after all, fed him, and most all, been his friend without her family finding out about him.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple nights later, Tim and Heather went for a night out to get away from the kids. Jayden was left in charge. 

Wendy did give Randall his dinner after a little talk with him that she was sorry for blaming him, but she was just tired of being blamed for all of Slappy’s trouble. She would never do those things, even if she hated being around the entertainment acts they did. 

Wendy was wanting to do this while her parents were out. Jayden was downstairs on the phone with a friend. She snuck into Jayden’s room to try to deal with this problem. 

Slappy had been trying so hard to get out of his trunk. Then suddenly, he heard the box unlocking. He froze. When the lid opened up, it was the girl he had been causing trouble for instead of the older sister. 

“Who are you? What are you? You’ve caused me enough trouble. I’m gonna get rid of you once and for all.” Wendy said. 

When she reached down to touch him, he spat out, “Don’t even think about it.” 

It made her jump back, startled. 

Slappy gladly stood up. 

“How is it possible you’re alive?” 

“The spell in my pocket your sister read brought me to life. It means you and I are one now.” 

“But how come I’ve been getting in trouble and she hasn’t?” 

“Everyone always thinks the youngest causes trouble. You were the perfect one to take my chaos.” 

“But why do this?” 

“It’s my nature. You are my slave. You better do as I say, or you will pay a price. I can hurt you and your family in 100 ways.” Slappy said. 

“No! I won’t let you cause me trouble anymore!” Wendy shouted. 

Jayden heard a racket upstairs. “I have to go, Steph.” She said and hung up the phone. Her sister must have been causing trouble in her room. She went upstairs. 

Slappy was laughing evilly when Jayden stepped into the room. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Wendy looked up. “Jayden! I told you he was alive!” She ran to her sister. 

“Jayden, want to play?” 

“Run!” 

“You can run, but you can’t hide.” Slappy said and laughed evilly. He pursued the sisters. 

They ran downstairs and to the kitchen, where the dummy caught up with them. He caught Jayden first. 

“Leave us alone! What do you want?!” Jayden demanded. 

“I want her.” Slappy said. “You I don’t need.” And he pushed her hard into a wall, knocking the wind out of her. 

“Run!” Jayden managed to say. 

Slappy looked at the younger girl. 

Wendy was so afraid. She knew one other who might be able to handle this situation. She bolted out the door. Slappy picked up one of the broken cheerleader sticks and followed her outside. 

As Wendy was nearly to the woods where her playhouse was, Slappy took the chance and threw the stick at Wendy. It caught in her feet, causing her to trip. 

“Gotcha now!” He laughed. 

Wendy turned around and saw the evil dummy advancing on her. She began crawling backward, away from him. 

“Randall!” She cried out, then screamed out. “RANDALL!” 

Randall heard his name being called out so loud, not in an angry way, but a scared way. It sounded like Wendy. He went to go see what was going on. There had to be something going on for her to call his name out like that. 

He made it to the edge of the woods. It was dark out at the moment. But he could make out Wendy on the ground trying to get away from someone standing and coming at her. He was laughing evilly. 

Wendy had made up with him, but now he could see what she had been talking about for sure. This thing was a threat. He growled and vanished. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his friend. 

Slappy had been a little surprised when the girl had called a male name, but who was she calling? Suddenly, a hard force rammed into the dummy’s middle. It knocked him down and clear away from the girl. 

He looked up and didn’t see anything. 

He got up and then he was tripped. 

Wendy knew it had to be Randall. She got up and ran for the house. She went to go check on Jayden. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Slappy yelled and tried to follow. 

“You’re the one who’s not going anywhere.” A male voice said out of nowhere. 

Slappy turned to see who it was, but saw nothing. 

“Who’s there?” Slappy didn’t normally get scared, but this was out of the ordinary to be dealing with. 

“You’ve been causing my friend nothing but trouble ever since you came. Now your time is up!” Randall said sternly. Just what he had told Sullivan. 

Randall continued his fighting the dummy until he had him on the run and near a machine shed. He still had the dummy in his sights and he went to go get anything that might stop him. 

Slappy didn’t know what he was fighting, he was looking around for anything. Then a tool hit him in the back. 

He turned and saw nothing, then he was tripped again. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted revenge on someone who’s been enemies with me.” Randall growled. Then he finally appeared. 

Slappy looked up at him. He couldn’t believe at what he was dealing with. 

“Come and get me you freak!” Randall encouraged him. “You want the girl, you deal with me first!” 

“Glad to oblige.” Slappy said, now that he could see his challenger, a big lizard. 

Randall began running for the woods. Slappy got up and followed him. Randall stayed visible and slow enough so he could catch up, just until they got to the trees. Then Randall took to the trees. 

He had to try to keep the dummy’s attention away from the house. He knew where there was an old dead tree limb. He jumped through the trees and to that limb, then he went down and made sure the dummy was still following him. 

“This way you trouble causing dummy freak!” Randall called. 

Slappy could hear him and made out the figure. He was just closing in when the lizard vanished. Where was he now? 

Suddenly, there was a noise in the trees and then, out of nowhere, a big tree limb came down and it was lights out. Then a green mist came out of the body as Randall saw from above. He stayed well clear of it and got away from it. 

Slappy’s body and head had been smashed pretty good. 

Randall came out of the tree and headed back to the house. This was over. He went to make sure Wendy was alright. 

Jayden was lying on the couch with Wendy applying a washcloth to her head. 

Randall came inside and saw Wendy. “He’s been taken care of.” 

“Thanks, Randall.” Wendy said. She saw he didn’t have a mark on him. 

Jayden was alarmed that the dummy was back. The voice sounded similar just about. 

“Who’s there?” She asked, scared. 

“It’s time you knew. The one who saved us, Jayden. Come.” Wendy ushered with her hand. 

Randall hesitantly went over to the front of the couch. He stood by Wendy. 

“Jayden, this is Randall. He saved us.” 

Jayden was alarmed. “He’s a…?” 

“Monster.” Randall answered. 

“I was going to say… giant lizard.” Jayden said. 

“He’s been my friend for a long time and you and our parents never knew. But after saving us, I think he’s earned the right to stay here.” Wendy said. 

Randall looked at her. Maybe he had, but would their parents let him stay? 

“He was the creature out there struggling to survive and raiding our trash, but through me, that’s why he stopped. I took care of him, and now he took care of us. He needs a home.” Wendy said. 

Jayden still had her doubts. “If he can behave himself, I don’t have a problem with it, but the problem is convincing Mom and Dad.” 

“But where is Slappy?” Wendy asked. 

“Out in the woods, smashed to pieces. I saw a green mist leave the body. It was strange.” 

“We need to make sure the body can never be found.” Jayden said. 

Together, the sisters and Randall went out with flashlights and matches and a fire starter. 

Slappy’s pieces were collected and putting more wood on it and then it was lit on fire. 

“Who knows how many people he’s actually harmed.” Jayden said. She had Wendy under her arm. She did care for her sister, even if she was a pain at times. 

Randall was open to staying, but if their parents said no, then he would need to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Their parents were away until after five. The fire had been put out by then and the evil dummy had been burned to ashes. 

Tim and Heather found Jayden and Wendy asleep on the couch, with a strange lizard creature sleeping on the other end. They were afraid of this strange creature. 

“Whatever it is, get it out of here!” Heather shrieked. 

It woke the ones on the couch. 

“Wait! Mom, Dad, don’t hurt him!” Wendy got up in front of Randall, who was also in shock. “He won’t hurt us. He’s my friend.” 

“Wendy, get away from it!” 

“Dad, she’s telling the truth.” Jayden spoke up. “He saved us tonight. I knew the hard part was telling you. A burglar broke in tonight and we were lucky to be alive and this lizard managed to save us.” 

She hated to lie, but she had to come up with a convincing story to tell them. 

“Please can he stay, Daddy? This is Randall, my best friend. He saved my life tonight.” Wendy said. 

It felt good to hear those words from her. And what he did tonight was like repaying her back for her saving his life weeks ago. Healing his leg and keeping him fed. She took him in out of the cold. 

But there was one condition that he had, he wouldn’t talk to their parents. He would remain like a pet would, but he would talk to the girls. 

Wendy then had a suggestion, “With his amazing abilities, he could even be a part of the act, if he wants to.” 

Randall was worried about being exploited if he was seen. He didn’t mind being her friend, but he didn’t want to be seen by the public. Some other humans would more or likely try to get him and harm him. He had to play the role of pet or leave. But it would be nice to have a home and a family that cared about him. 

“I guess he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to. It was just a suggestion.” Wendy said. “But Randall is who I want for my pet. Please?” She gave the puppy eyes. 

Tim and Heather were still concerned. Big lizards were often hard to take care of. 

“He won’t be any trouble, Dad.” Jayden said. 

“You don’t know that.” Tim said. 

“Please, give him a chance.” Wendy said. 

“Alright, but one big incident and he’s out of here.” Tim said. “Time for bed, everyone.” 

It was the weekend so they could sleep for awhile. They all went to their rooms. Randall went with Wendy to his spot over by the wall. 

Randall knew he would try his best to fit in with the family and let them trust him. He knew it would take some time for the parents to trust him, but he couldn’t get a better home than this.   
…………….

Randall did begin to go with the family for their routines. He was there to give Wendy support. He mostly tried to stay out of sight. He was such an unusual creature. He didn’t hesitate to scare naughty kids, when the family wasn’t looking. 

Jayden had given up on dummies and joined her mom in the dancing and cheerleading act. She had even burned her old dummy, Brian. She didn’t want to take the chance that he was alive and evil too, if Slappy had affected him at all. 

Wendy had found she had a talent for singing and she joined her dad on stage for singing. She also sung for Randall, who found her voice appealing for a young girl. He gave her encouragement. He was also her homework partner, helping her study and making it fun instead of the usual boring atmosphere of it. 

But at home, Wendy had her own private act with Randall. That he agreed to do. He did show off his blending and did some ‘pet’ tricks for Wendy’s family. They were always impressed. Randall was impressive. 

Tim and Heather had come around to trusting him, as he did listen, way better than any normal lizard would. His extra limbs were thought unusual too, but Randall got along fine with them and they didn’t object. It made him unique among Earth lizards, they thought. 

Randall couldn’t have found a nicer home, despite the way he had to be as a pet to live with them. But most of all, Wendy was glad to have him as her best friend. She hoped she would grow up with him around, knowing he was watching out for her. And she watched out for him. 

But there were just some things about his past that he didn’t want to tell and would probably never tell Jayden or Wendy about. He wanted to keep his place here in safety. 

Nothing was thought of better than friends, best friends that looked out for one another. 

The End


End file.
